muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Multimoog
Hi, Shawn! I just got home, and I'm really tired. I'll write some more soon. -- Ken (talk) 04:37, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, Shawn, I just wanted to say that it was great to meet you, and I'm really glad we had fun at the archives together. Looking at all that original artwork, as well as stuff like the signed contract for the first LP, was something I'll never forget. I hope you can add more stuff to the wiki in the future! -- Ken (talk) 05:51, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Shawn! How have you been since I saw you last year? -- Ken (talk) 10:06, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Just sending you my annual talk page message. -- Ken (talk) 07:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Interesting choice So you're on the wiki for the first time in two months, and your first edit is on Sam Sleaze. Hmmmm. -- Danny (talk) 14:25, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Landstriders? Hey, Shawn! Don't start cursing at me just yet, but are the Landstriders really full-bodied characters in the way that Giant Spider or Bruno the Trashman are? It's been too long since I've seen The Dark Crystal. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:28, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :My reasoning was that they're four-legged fullbodied suits, so I put them in that specific section, where the Goblin Riders already were. Should we leave out Creature Shop suits from this section? --multimoog ::No, but my question is really whether they're operated in the way full bodied characters are. Though maybe the riding goblins are likewise pushing it, but then the puppeteer's actual legs are doing the walking. Did the Landstrider performers do any physical movements apart from the stilt-thing? I guess it sorta counts, it just feels like something else entirely, almost more like rod puppetry in a way. But we don't even have any images of the Landstriders for comparison, so. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:43, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::And I double checked, the riders were there in comparison to Bruno the Trashman, full-bodied puppets as means for one performer to play two characters. Thinking about the Landstriders (and again I'm almost wishing Ihadn't opened that can of worms, as I'm no Dark Crystal fan or expert), were the puppeteers fully covered in the suit? Again, it might help if you can dig up any images. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:47, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::: I put them in as a comparison to characters like Barkley and Alice Snuffalupagus. Check it out: link -- multimoog :::::The link didn't work -- it's always better to upload a picture than try to link to it. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ if you haven't uploaded pictures yet. :::::Also, while I'm nitpicking, you should sign your talk posts with four tildes. That adds a signature and date stamp. Pick pick pick. -- Danny (talk) 20:59, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh, and to change an article title (like for Wonder Showzen), just hit the "move" tab at the top of the page, and put in where you want it to go. I'm full of FYIs today. -- Danny (talk) 21:01, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::The pictures convinced me. That and I'm tired out from arguing Anything Muppet stuntmen with Scott. Landstriders are full-bodied Muppets with a growth condition. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:27, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Gimme the hi sign Yay, you're on the wiki again! All is well. -- Danny (talk) 19:22, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I come in every now and again and make tiny little edits. --multimoog TMM soundtrack Hey Shawn, where'd you get the cover art for The Muppet Movie soundtrack? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 16:29, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :Sorry my response is so late, but I just did a google search, and that art on Amazon came up first. - Shawn ::I figured as such. The mystery continues. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 16:48, 5 May 2006 (UTC) new Shawn This is my first Wiki edit! And it's a cute pic of Treelo in the tubby. Am I a good user or what? Someone's gonna have to fix the alignment 'cause I don't know how. Or tell me how to do it and I will. :What ho! Welcome to Muppet Wiki, Multimoog! I see you figured the image alignment out, but check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more information. If you use "thumb" or "frame" in the image tag, you don't have to use the right alignment, as it does it automatically. 300px is the standard size for images here, with exceptions on certain kinds of pages (like Miss Piggy Impersonators). :Another tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. Anyway, good to see you here, and feel free to leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! --Andrew, Aleal 05:25, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::Shawn's in the hiz-owse! -- Scott Scarecroe 05:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::I'm still not %100 sure how this all works so if I mess up, don't ban me from the wiki. :::IT ALL SO CONFOOZIN'! ::::Heh, we're not as ban happy as some folks at Wikicities think we are. It's a learning process, naturally. Plus we're reasonably certain you're not here to vandalize Kofi Annan. --Andrew, Aleal 05:44, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::::About adding images - I basically followed the suggestion that says if you want to learn how to do something, look how someone lese did it. I did that and one better - I copied and pasted. :::::I still don't know how to add my name to the bottom of these things like you guys do. All I get is a bunch of nothing. What you need to do is take screenshots and draw little arrows and circle the parts I'm supposed to look at, like a Windows tutorial. Seriously. I'm not being sarcastic. I learn on the level of a five-year-old. ::::::I'm not at all sure how to do the arrow things. Just use the key on the far left of your keyboard, next to the numbers, with the ~ on top and the ` below. Use four of those tildes, I believe they're called, in a row, and tada! You have your username and time. The rest, the -- dashes and our real first names, we type in manually. ~~~~. Just copy and paste those, stick them in when you edit, and voila! Only use them on talk or other community pages, though. To tier responses, like I just did, use a colon, :, in different multiples, one more than the person above you (but that's less important as it's easier for us to add that in than it is to add in a person's user signature and date). Anyway, don't fret about it, just jump right into the fun stuff. --Andrew, Aleal 05:50, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Whaddya think I am, a Linux programmer? That said, I think I figured out the name thing. Testing, testing... - Shawn 05:52, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :By george, I think he's got it! And hey, I'm a barely net savvy English major myself (though I've learned more about HTML coding and so forth from this Wiki than I could from one of those Webpages for Dummies books). --Andrew, Aleal 05:54, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::What's dis? Dis is de... It couldn't be! Dis is not de ting! Could it? Yesh? No? Poskibly? Not poskibly? ::It is! It de Unkie Shawn! Oh! Dis de wonderfulment. Oh, de Unkie Shawn be on de wiki type ting. Oh, de rapture. ::PS to Andrew: Don't worry about teaching Shawn anything. He's a knucklehead. He can't learn cause his brain is too small for his body. Luckily he has an extra brain in his butt to help him walk. -- Danny Toughpigs 06:07, 25 March 2006 (UTC) I has a learnding disrebility. - Shawn 06:08, 25 March 2006 (UTC)